wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sylvan
uhhh rainwing animus-for-hire kinda,, found a piece of darkstalker's scroll that chameleon hid for backup just in case and did a lot of reckless n funky stuff with it!!! a kid playing at adult games, shes going to get in over her head at some point. works with like criminals and stuff and tries to act older but honestly she has no idea what shes doing took a leaf out of chameleon's book and pretends to be someone else to each customer. officially, shes registered as a female mudwing growing plants owo but under the counter she does a lot of funky animus magic for outrageous prices "enchant this feather so the wearer will have all of the benefits of animus magic without the costs" wears a lot of accessories, hides the feather among them ---- : appearance Most RainWings let emotion dictate their colors. Sylvan does not. Upon entry to her shop, it's difficult to know what to expect. If you genuinely wish to purchase a succulent or flower, Sylvan is a slender MudWing with reddish hints. If you're coming on animus business... Well, that's a different story. Sylvan's typical shade is muted brown, a simplistic, unassuming color, without the tints of other shades, like most actual MudWings have. Just a darker umber, flat brown. Her underbelly lightens and mutes, dust over rich wood tables. Faded away. Her horns are the only color on her that hints of another shade, a reddish brown. Darker and faded, but still, just brown. Brown can be dark, black in appearance sometimes. That shade is her spine. In other words, a perfectly unremarkable MudWing. But Sylvan likes some variation. Tell the receptionist (receptionist of sorts- it's a very general occupation) your password and Sylvan is someone else. A vividly red SkyWing. A surly, dark MudWing. Or even a peculiarly colored hybrid. Sylvan will wear all faces but hers, very rarely using the mask of an energetic RainWing. Hits too close to home. One persona Sylvan frequents is a NightWing- customers know that NightWings had animus blood- why not play to it? Besides, she's lived among NightWings for long enough to understand them. She loves to play the role of a taciturn greenish NightWing. Simple enough- just don't say anything. However, RainWings can't change the color of their eyes. Whatever shall Sylvan do? She didn't become an animus for hire because she was foolish- she hides her vividly green eyes behind tinted spectacles. Or an eyepatch. Or even pretending to be blind. Sylvan finds a way to pull attention from her luridly bright eyes to something else, protecting her identity. Accessories usually cover her body, unless she's in disguise as the MudWing running the store. Feathers and trinkets, thin chains of silver and gold wind around her neck. Pendants with charms on them and string bracelets. Sylvan has accessories ranging from those you might find on the neck of a rich lady to those on the wrists of a schoolgirl. Silver bangles intermix with rubber bands and braided string. Rings, stud earrings, bangles, you name it. And on her left ear, the feather that she enchanted with animus power that allows her to continue her business without worrying about her soul. It's cheap, string connecting a couple of feathers attached to a hook to go through her ear. No one would want to steal it. Unless, of course, you knew what it did. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+